bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE LAST 9DAYS
THE LAST 9DAYS is the sixty-first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's Summary After finally learning the truth about his mother and his own connection to the Quincy, Ichigo now faces off against his true Zanpakutō. Meanwhile, the Wandenreich prepares its final plans as Uryū’s role becomes clearer. The world’s last nine days now begin... Bleach All Stars Chapters 541. THE BLADE AND ME 2 Ichigo Kurosaki confronts "Zangetsu," who reveals his motives. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach (flashback) #Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) #Zangetsu (flashback) 542. THE BLADE IS ME Ichigo wields the reforged Zangetsu. Meanwhile, Yhwach prepares to make an announcement to his Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Zangetsu (flashback) #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Nonomi Nomino #Tokie Tonokawa #Mera Hiuchigashima #Tsumiko Tsuchimiya #Hasuka Hashihara #Yhwach 543. Letters Yhwach announces to the Sternritter that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Uryū Ishida #Bambietta Basterbine #Bazz-B #Robert Accutrone #Äs Nödt #Mask De Masculine #BG9 #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Cang Du #Jugram Haschwalth #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #PePe Waccabrada 544. Walking With Watchers As the Sternritter continue to come to terms with Uryū's appointment as Yhwach's successor, Orihime meets up with Sado and Kisuke again. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Yhwach #Unnamed Wandenreich Soldier #Bambietta Basterbine #Liltotto Lamperd #Meninas McAllon #Candice Catnipp #Giselle Gewelle #Jugram Haschwalth #Unnamed Female Wandenreich #Askin Nakk Le Vaar (flashback) #PePe Waccabrada (flashback) #Bazz-B (flashback) # Mask De Masculine (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Unidentified Individual #Kisuke Urahara #Unidentified individual 545. Blue Stripes As Renji and Rukia progress through the Soul King Palace, the Visored and Shunsui are active in the Human World. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yuzu Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Tenjirō Kirinji #Byakuya Kuchiki #Senjumaru Shutara (flashback) #Ichibē Hyōsube #Momo Hinamori #Shinji Hirako #Hiyori Sarugaki #Hachigen Ushōda #Lisa Yadōmaru #Love Aikawa #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Mizuiro Kojima #Shunsui Kyōraku 546. THE LAST 9DAYS As Shunsui informs Ichigo's friends he may have to stay in Soul Society, Orihime wishes the peace could last forever, and Yhwach reveals the final part of the Quincy legend. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Keigo Asano #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tatsuki Arisawa #Mizuiro Kojima #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Yhwach #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth #Hiyosu #Akon 547. Peace from Shadows As the Seireitei is completely replaced by the Wandenreich, the Gotei 13 are confronted by the Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Momo Hinamori #Shinji Hirako #Isane Kotetsu #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Kiyone Kotetsu #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Hiyosu #Akon #Kuna #Yhwach #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Jugram Haschwalth #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Bazz-B #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto 548. The Thin Ice While Marechiyo Ōmaeda is confronted by BG9, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto battle Bazz-B. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Mareyo Ōmaeda #BG9 #Bazz-B #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto 549. The StormBringer As Hitsugaya and Matsumoto finish their fight with Bazz-B, Ōmaeda battles BG9, who exploits the presence of the lieutenant's own family against him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Bazz-B #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #BG9 #Mareyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Yoruichi Shihōin (flashback) 550. Blazing Bullets As Mayuri and Askin Nakk Le Varr exchange banter about the situation, Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng are having difficulties fighting their opponents. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Bazz-B #Suì-Fēng #BG9 #Marechiyo Ōmaeda Author's Notes References Navigation ru:Том 61 61